


악어

by YuliaCho



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols (Anime & Manga), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 섹스피스톨즈 9권을 기념하며 쓴 섹피AU. 그렇지만 정작 쓰면서 많이 생각한 작품은 영화 라고 한다. 근데 쓰고나니깐 정말 도대체 왜 썼지 싶네. 참고로 전 이번 9권에서 카나모리랑 상담선생님 최애페어링입니다. 이제는 놀랍지도 않다.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock





	악어

그 날은 동생이 새로 생긴 애인을 소개한다고 가족들에게 미리 예고한 날이었다. 그 말에 가족들이 아침부터 집청소를 하네 마네 하며 여기저기 들추고 다니는 통에 나는 아침밥을 입 안으로 대충 쑤셔넣고 밖으로 나왔다. 특히 아이들의 눈에서는 빛이 났다. 플로렌스와 이반은 몰라도, 낸시는 아예 문 앞 마당이 제일 잘 보이는 자리에 놓여진 안락의자를 일찌감치 차지하고 있었다. 이런곳에서 새로운 사람을 만난다는 건 매우 드문일이라 그런거라 나도 머리로는 납득했다. 머리로만.

나는 의사다. 좋은 의사라고 내 입으로 말하긴 뭣하지만, 적어도 이 변두리에서는 단골들이 많다. 반 정도는 내가 진료를 잘 한다고 생각해서 보는 사람들이고, 반의 반은 근처에 있는 의사가 나 뿐이라 오는 사람들이다. 나머지 반의 반은 헬렌 때문에 온다. 헬렌은 내게 많은 것을 주고 갔지만, 보건소 옆에 딸린 작은 서점이 일단 제일 눈에 띄는 선물이다. 우리는 결혼한 지 일 년도 채 되지 않아 보건소와 이 조그마한 서점 사이에 문을 만들어두었다. 그리고 그 문은 헬렌이 죽은 후에도 닫아둔 적이 없다.

종소리. 서점 문 앞에 달아둔 종소리다. 쌓아둔 서류를 이 참에 정리하려고 뒤적거리다 조시 할머니가 또 왔나보다 생각하며 서점 카운터로 다가갔을때, 내 눈에 보인 건 예상과 달랐다.

“어...악어Crocodile?”

문 앞에서 나를 본 상대는 의아하다는 듯이 눈썹을 들어올렸지만, 그의 입에서 나온 대답은 내 질문과 마찬가지로 예상 외의 것이었다.

“정확하게는 앨리게이터Alligator에요. 모습이 좀 다르거든요. 입모양이라던가.”

“아...이런 말 많이 들으시나 보네요.”

“그렇죠. 뭐 워낙 눈에 띄기도 하고. 책 좀 둘러봐도 되죠?”

책장을 가리키며 하는 그의 말에 나는 손사래를 쳤다.

“아 네, 네. 그럼요.”

내 대답에 그는 싱긋 웃더니 - 입꼬리만 슬쩍 올라갔을 뿐이고 눈매는 그대로라 확실히 내 말에 화가 난 게 분명했다 - 책장들 사이로 사라졌다. 맙소사, 중종이다. 그것도 악어. 대체 이 동네엔 무슨일로 온 거지, 하는 생각이 제일 먼저 들었지만 그건 아무래도 좋았다. 무엇이 되었든지간에 저 사람을 빨리 내보내고 싶은 생각이 간절했다. 그렇게 하지 않으면 안 돼.

“아 그런데 그 쪽은 뭐에요, 테디베어?”

책장 사이로 불쑥 예의 그 악어 머리가 고개를 내민다. 순간 내 귀를 의심한다. 지금 뭐?

“그냥 흑곰이에요, 평범한.”

“처음엔 반달곰인줄 알았는데, 아무리봐도 조상이 그 쪽 일리는 없어보여서요. 이거 주세요.”

그는 그렇게 말하더니 책 하나를 카운터에 올려놓는다. 나는 책을 슬쩍 본다. 책 머리에 먼지가 잔뜩 쌓여있는 어디에서도 흔히 볼 수 있는 추리소설이다.

“10달러 99센트입니다. 여기 사는 분 같지는 않은데, 어쩌다가 여기에...”

“누굴 좀 만나기로 했거든요. 아 저기 오네요.”

그가 갑자기 고개를 휙 돌려 밖을 보았다. 동시에 문으로 익숙한 얼굴이 들어온다.

“안녕 형, 오래간만이야. 스팍 미리 올 거면 얘길 좀 하지 그래?”

“짐 그럼...”

나의 의아한 표정에 동생은 갑자기 무언가가 생각났다는 듯이 얼굴이 환해졌다.

“아 서로 소개를 안했네. 형, 이 쪽은 스팍. 내가 오늘 소개한다고 했던 사람이고. 스팍, 이 쪽은 레너드 맥코이. 내 형이야. 성이 다른 건 형이랑 내가 아버지가 달라서 그런거고. 난 편하게 본즈라고 불러. 내가 저번에 얘기한 거 있지? 어릴적에 한바탕 싸우다가 어깨가 탈골된 걸 그대로 끼워맞췄었다고. 그게 형 작품이야 그래서 본즈Bones지. 둘이 얘기는 좀 했어?”

“응 꽤나. 너랑 네 형이 왜 종이 다른지에 대한 의문이 풀렸어.”

그는 그렇게 말하더니 내 쪽을 향해 싱긋 웃었다. 이번에는 눈 까지 웃는거였다.


End file.
